Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story 2
Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story 2 is a movie to be made by Transformersprimefan. It was a sequel to Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story. Summary When Woody got his arm ripped, he (along with Lightning, the Smokejumpers and Dottie) got toynapped by Al McWiggin, the owner of Al's Toy Barn. It's up to Buzz Lightyear, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Mater, Dusty, Cruz Ramirez, Princess Bubblegum, Blade Ranger, Windlifter, Cabbie, Lil' Dipper, Patch, Maru, Chug, the Lemon Sweeter, the Jammy Dodger, and a few others to get them back. Plot Buzz's Mission/Finding Woody's hat The movie begins in the galaxy when Buzz Lightyear, a space ranger toy, was heading into another planet. He lands into it and checks for intelligent life on his communicator. He is suddenly surrounded by robots, who corner him into the field of battle. However, Buzz is able to escape by blowing the robots to bits. He flies into the air as he screams and landed into a crater when a robotic eye appears when Buzz destroys it. Just then, the Z doors opened and Buzz jumps into it. Inside the lair of Evil Emperor Zurg, Buzz runs through the hall and got out. He discovers a battery and hops on the discs but falling down and manages to use the utility belt to make Buzz fly. Once he got the battery, but it turns to be fake when Zurg appears and Buzz tries to fight him before he got killed. The whole thing turns to be a video game, Rex, Mater, the Lemon Sweeter, BMO, Neptr, Jack, Cal, Pearl and the Jammy Dodger were playing when the game was over when Buzz told them about being a better Buzz than he is but Rex explains how small his arms are. Just then, they hear a rattle and it was Lightning McQueen helping Woody to find his hat when Buzz calls him causing the cowboy to fall on the floor. Buzz helps Woody up when he tells him he still hasn't found his hat and tells the other toys and other members of Team McQueen when they search for Woody's hat in the toy box, Molly's room, next door's yard and in the drawers. As for Mr. Potato Head, he found the ear for Mrs. Potato Head as she is excited. Bo Peep tells Woody about going to camp without his hat, but then, Rex, Mater, the Lemon Sweeter, BMO, Neptr, Jack, Cal, Pearl and the Jammy Dodger are in a tug of war with Bo's sheep when Bo whistles to call her sheep when they let go causing Rex hit a TV remote to turn on a TV commercial for Al's Toy Barn when he was frightened at Al McWiggin in his chicken suit and tries to turn the TV off when Hamm comes and does so. Then, Slinky Dog came with good news and bad news. The good news is that he found Woody's hat and the bad news is where he found it. Suddenly, Buster, Andy's pet dog, can be heard barking when Team McQueen and the toys hide when Buster plays hide and seek with them. Then, Woody is found and rubs Buster's belly. It turns out, the toys were testing Buster's tracking skills. Then, Andy can be heard coming and Woody freezes. Buster runs up to the door and Andy enters as he pretends to point guns at Buster but the pup just walks past him. When Mrs. Davis calls Andy that they're leaving in 10 minutes, Andy decides he still has a bit of playtime left. 5 Minutes/Woody's arm gets ripped/Woody's nightmare When playtime begins, Bo Peep was in trouble as Woody tells Mr. Evil Dr. Porkchop (played by Hamm) to let her go but refuses and tells him to choose how Bo's death will happen. The choices are being eaten by a shark or being tortured by monkeys. Woody said he chooses Buzz Lightyear (who rides on RC), to which Dr. Porkchop says that wasn't one of the choices. At last, Buzz knocks Dr. Porkchop over and Bo Peep is saved. As a victory, the two did a pose, but to make matters worse, Woody's arm gets ripped! Andy was upset when his mother came in. Lightning and his team watch from under the bed as Mrs. Davis places Woody on a shelf. McQueen looks on, feeling sorry for the cowboy doll as Andy left for Cowboy Camp. Then, Duck argues with Princess Celestia about accidents and mistakes as he forgets what he said. She tells Duck that he's wrong. Casey Jr. goes to comfort her, telling Duck to think about his actions. Team McQueen and the other toys are worried about Woody and look up at the shelf he's on. Later, Woody was sleeping when Andy returns home as he woke up and see him. Mater wakes the gang, who are excited. Once Andy got in, he grabbed Woody to play with him but he forgot that he is broken. Andy sadly drops Woody into some cards and into a trash can (filled with broken arms of toys that were previous thrown away). To make matters worse, Woody is terrified and tried to get out but he was grabbed by toy arms and Andy put the trash can's lid to close the trash can. Woody meets Wheezy/Yard Sale!/Rescuing Wheezy/Woody, Lightning, Dottie and the Smokejumpers got kidnapped by Al After the nightmare, Woody screams very loudly in horror as he wakes up and accidentally makes himself cough with dust. Then, he heard someone coughing and it was revealed to an old, dusty squeaky toy penguin named Wheezy, who was coughing. He explains to Woody about instead of being fixed like Andy's mom said, she put him on the shelf. After a while of explaining, Woody sees a yard sale going on outside. Woody wake up the other toys and Team McQueen (were on the bed), tells Sarge about the emergency roll call. Sarge orders to get in single file, the other toys obey. Buzz calls out names, as Rex heard him say yard sale and adds that he hates them. When Mrs. Davis take some of Andy's things like rings, puzzles, books, an old plane, some other toys and Wheezy, Woody sees he was taken away when whistles to call Buster and lands onto him. Princess Bubblegum, the Lemon Sweeter and the others wonder what has the toys so worried about a yard sale. But, the toys are surprised when Woody and Buster sets off downstairs and goes into the yard sale as Rex yells, "Don't do it, Woody! We love you!". Lightning, Dottie and the Smokejumpers went after Woody and Buster as they go downstairs to the yard sale. In it, a lot of people were around. At the window, Buzz, Bo, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Hamm, Slinky, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, the Lemon Sweeter, the Jammy Dodger, Theodore Tugboat, Mater, Cruz, Dusty, Hugo, Rita, Thomas, Twilight and Mack watch and Woody sneaks up into the box. Buzz, using Lenny, surveys the scene. But realizing Woody got Wheezy out when Rex says "It's not suicide, It's a rescue!", Woody climbs out. Lightning, Dottie and the Smokejumpers join Woody, telling him to hurry. Unfortunately, Wheezy begins to slip out of Buster's collar as Woody tries to keep on Buster but he falls off while Buster and Wheezy jumps over a toy rock and a step to the door as they gets in. Then, a little girl picks Woody up and Lightning, Dottie and the Smokejumpers follow her. But her mother tells her daughter that Woody was broken and throws him away, Al, the man in the chicken suit from the commercial, hears Woody and hurries to him as he looks at Woody and was excited that he found him. Then, Mrs. Davis came over at Al and discovers Woody, Lightning, Dottie and the Smokejumpers. So, she took them to the toolbox and locks it up but Al has another idea, so he uses a skateboard as a distraction. Then, Al unlocks the box and took Woody, Lightning, Dottie and the Smokejumpers away. Then, Buzz chases after Al and nearly opens the boot of his car but Al drives off as feathers fall out of the back. Buzz grabs a feather as he watches the car speed off. Bo, Dusty and Mater then all ask the same question "Why would someone steal Woody and our friends?". Meanwhile, Al arrives at his apartment and takes Woody, Lightning, Dottie and the Smokejumpers inside. Then, he enters through the main door which has a sign that reads "No Children Allowed". Who is the kidnapper?/The Chicken Man/Woody, Lightning, Dottie and the Smokejumpers meets Jessie and the Roundup gang Back in Andy's room, Hamm, Mack, Finn McMissile, BMO, Neptr and the others tells the rest of the toys and Team McQueen and Etch shows the criminal with a beard but Bo said that he didn't have a beard. Hamm tells Etch to draw Al with less hair on his chin, Mr. Potato Head says they go straight to Exhibit F: The Kidnapper's Vehicle. As Potato Head and Hamm argue over which way the vehicle went, Mater, Pinkie Pie, Silverstream, Emma, and Rex showed up with a missing poster in hand when they accidentally trash the crime scene as Mr. Potato Head is devastated when Hamm told them when Buzz asked for be quiet down the chatter while he was using Mr. Spell to figure out when Theodore say that a toy which Buzz is figured out so he types Al's Toy Barn. He tells Etch to draw Al in a chicken suit and he agreed to, when Rex is frightened. Meanwhile, Al was talking on his phone while Lightning, Dottie and the Smokejumpers are in glass cases with Woody. After Al left for Al's Toy Barn, Woody, Lightning, Dottie and the Smokejumpers get out of their glass cases and runs to the door but the handle is too high to reach. Then, they look out the window when they are really high above the pavement. They then try to open the vent but the sound of a box being opened gets their attention. Suddenly, a toy horse named Bullseye picks Woody up and runs around the room with Woody on his back. Then, Woody is thrown off Bullseye's back and is met with the friendly face of the cowgirl doll named Jessie. She was very happy to see Woody, when realizing that Stinky Pete the Prospector will meet him, whistles to Bullseye who gets in the box to the Prospector and Going to Al's Toy Barn/The Rescue Mission begins/Going to the museum?/Woody's arm gets ripped Back in Trivia *Lightning McQueen, Dottie and the Smokejumpers will be kidnapped with Woody by Al McWiggin. *Mater, Dusty Crophopper, Cruz Ramirez, Princess Bubblegum, Thomas, Percy, Blade Ranger, Windlifter, Cabbie, Lil' Dipper, Patch, Maru, Chug, the Lemon Sweeter, the Jammy Dodger, Hugo, Rita, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Marceline Abadeer, Celestia and Luna will go with Buzz, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog and Mr. Potato Head to rescue Woody, Lightning, Dottie and the Smokejumpers. *''Cars'', Toy Story 2, were made by Pixar Animation Studios. Songs and Music Score #You've Got A Friend in Me (lyrics by Randy Newman) #When She Love Me Transcript *Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story 2/Transcript Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series Category:Transformersprimefan Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter Category:Films dedicated to Joe Ranft Category:Films dedicated to Don Rickles